Living Lies
by Lauren Williams
Summary: AU Shuichi Shindou’s life can’t get worse, he’s flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn’t exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him from everything, even himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: I don't know what to say, this is me going out on a limb and if I don't get feedback then I just won't finish it. I can't be wasting time updating something no one wants to read. So review!

**oOoOo**

Shuichi slammed his head on the desk as he looked over his newest test grade, an F. And if that wasn't the worst part, there was also a note that he had to see the teacher after class. Groaning he tried to imagine how he was going to tell his father.

"So I know I fucked up again, how about I go and pick out my coffin so you can kill me and burry me six feet under in something nice," he muttered to himself wondering if that would work.

"Oh come on Shu, it can't have been that bad," Shuichi's best friend said looking over his friends shoulder. When Hiro saw the grade, he winced. "Okay, so maybe it is pretty bad, but you can get through it. Did you study for this?"

"A little, but then I almost had a break through with the lyrics but I was… interrupted," Shuichi said with a goofy smile, he really had wanted to do better, but it just wouldn't work out.

"Ah Shuichi, what am I going to do with you? Maybe you can tell your dad the test was really hard, I mean even I didn't get a perfect score," Hiro said. Shuichi wanted to hit his friend on the head, yeah like he could really compare his A- to Shuichi's F. "Actually, I only got these few wrong, I'm going to ask Suguru if he got them right, I'm curious."

As Hiro turned around to ask Suguru, Shuichi glanced at the numbers Hiro had gotten wrong. 'Silly Hiro, 7 was obviously juxtaposition and 12 was the vocabulary word Diatribe' Shuichi thought to himself easily identifying the correct answer.

When class ended, Shuichi made his way to the teacher's desk, not too excited about the meeting. Iruka-sensei did not smile when he placed his F on the teacher's desk.

"Why Shuichi? You answer all the questions I ask you in class correctly, you breeze through all the assignments in class, but your grades are constantly D's and lower. Is something going on at home maybe?" Iruka asked, he was concerned, though most of it was covered with Shuichi's bright pink hair, he could see the outline of a dark and painful bruise on the boys head.

"Nope, nothing. Just didn't study enough I guess. Are you going to call home?" Shuichi asked, easily brushing off the teacher's questions about home.

"I don't think I will this time. But next test I expect improvement or there is no way you are going to pass this class for the year. Also, mind explaining that bruise on your head," Iruka asked hoping to catch Shuichi off guard and get some information that could lead him to believe abuse, if he just had a little proof he could try and help.

Shuichi just lifted his hands to the bruise and felt it, yeah it hurt a lot more today then it had yesterday. The movement of his arms caused his shirt to ride up a bit and it gave Iruka a good view of yet another bruise, this one clearly older then the one on his head.

"Bullies, I'm a prime target." Shuichi said shrugging his shoulders. "Hiro protects me as much as possible but he can't always be there you know?" Shuichi said logically.

"Alright, you might want to consider going to the nurse. Other then that your off to lunch, enjoy," Iruka said letting it slide, he had a feeling Shuichi was lying.

As he walked out of the classroom, Shuichi felt a little bad about lying. He had to do it since Iruka-sensei was so nice to him but he knew he had to. Sometimes he wished he could just tell someone, but he knew he could never do that. He had lied about more then one thing, yeah he was picked on my bullied but Hiro was ALWAYS there to stop them. To date Hiro had protected his smaller friend fiercely and no one had laid a hand on Shuichi, or at least no one Hiro could have humanly stopped.

"Oh well," Shuichi said making his way to lunch, he was really hungry; he had woken late and couldn't get breakfast before he had to be out of the house. Shuichi grabbed a tray and filled it before sitting down next to Hiro at their normal table.

"I got such stupid answers wrong on the test," Hiro automatically started up, "I mean I shouldn't have gotten 7 or 12 wrong, it was so simple it was…"

But before he could say the answers, Shuichi, who didn't really want to talk about the test mumbled out the answers hoping he would let it go.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hiro asked, after all Shuichi got all the questions wrong on the test.

"Iruka-sensei told me," Shuichi said tiredly.

"Oh, how did things go with him, you failing the class?" Hiro asked.

"No, not yet. I need a good grade on the next test though or else," Shuichi said smiling. "Don't worry about me; I got an ace up my sleeve!"

"By that I hope you mean you are going to study your ass off, not that you are going to cheat. I mean I can help you study; we can pull an all night study session before the test if you want. My parents wouldn't mind if we did it at my house," Hiro suggested.

"NO," Shuichi exclaimed immediately.

"What's with that?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing, just that I have stuff I got to do each night, you know, like chores and stuff, I can't be out all night," he covered up. Hiro wasn't stupid, he knew something went on at home with Shuichi, but there was nothing he could do, after all with no proof who was going to believe a 17 year old kid?

"Alright, how about your house?" Hiro suggested, he already know that Shuichi would say no but he might as well ask.

"No, you know my father doesn't let me have friends over," Shuichi said, he wished Hiro would just drop it.

"Don't worry Shuichi we will work something out, I'll make sure you do well next test," Hiro said flashing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not worried," Shuichi lied flashing a smile of his own and digging into his lunch.

When the last bell rang Shuichi couldn't have been more relieved, he was tired and he wanted to actually get some homework done before three AM. Dragging his feet he made his way over to his locker and got his books out. Just then his sister Maiko came running up with a slightly distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?" Shuichi asked slightly panicked.

"I didn't mean to, but I couldn't be helped, I really did study but that night had been one of the worst nights, and well I was busy with you, but I did study, don't be mad Shu-chan," Maiko said fast.

"What was the grade?" Shuichi asked knowing that if she had gotten an F then there was trouble. Imagine his relief when she pulled out a C-. "Don't worry Maiko, I got an F today, he will have his hands busy."

"Shu-chan, are you sure, another F? Are you going to be able to pass this year with your grades?" Maiko asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that remember? Let your big brother take care of everything. Now weren't you going to Kara's house today?" Shuichi asked, Maiko nodded, "Alright then off with you, don't worry about the grade, I'll slip it in with mine, if anything it will look just like an A to him when it's compared to my F. Be good and I'll come get you at 5:30 or as close as possible to that time, don't leave without me," Shuichi instructed. Maiko smiled and gave her brother a hug before running off.

Shuichi sighed, so much for getting some work done; he had one hell of an afternoon ahead of himself. With another sigh Shuichi pocketed his test and Maiko's test and left the school with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

**oOoOo**

So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me, because it determines if I continue or not, either way it doesn't impact my life too drastically. I can always think about it in my mind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Let's do this!!!!

**oOoOo**

Shuichi lay on his bed, unable to move. His whole body was on fire as silent tears flowed down his face. He tried to take an inventory of all his injuries, his ankle was twisted, he had no doubt of that. It was hard for him to breathe but he was pretty sure that his ribs were not broken, they were probably just bruised. Lifting up his shirt gingerly, he cried out softly at the sight of his entire torso covered in yellow and purple bruises. Closing his eyes he tried to get a handle on himself, he could not just sit there and cry, that would not do anything. Looking over to the clock, he noticed it was only 4:15, despite all the injuries he had sustained it only took his father twenty minutes to do this to his son. And after the beating, it was off to the bar for him.

Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes again. All he had to do was let the painkillers he took start their magic and he would be able to pick up Maiko in an hour and fifteen minutes. Or at least that was the plan until his cell phone rang.

Shuichi looked at his phone slightly panicked. He had bought this pre-paid phone just so Maiko could always get in touch with him. No one else knew he had this phone, not even his best friends. Carefully he reached over and answered the phone.

"Maiko what's wrong?" he asked, his voice clearly shaking.

"Shu-chan can you come get me at Kara's house?" she asked, she sounded like she had been crying and Shuichi instantly became very worried.

"What happened Maiko, are you alright, did something happen?" Shuichi asked, a million questions a minute.

"Nothing brother, I got into a fight," Maiko said scolding herself for worrying her brother and making him come and get her after what she knew had to be a bad 'punishment'.

"A fight? With who, and why were you fighting? Where was Kara? Where was her mother?" Shuichi asked.

"Come and get me, I will explain then," Maiko said with a sigh.

"Alright I will be there in ten," Shuichi said trying to calm the beating of his heart.

"She lives only one block over," Maiko said, now it was her turn to be extremely concerned.

"I know, it will take me a little longer then usual. Don't worry about it, and don't leave by yourself," Shuichi said, he didn't want to move just yet but there was no way he was letting his little sister walk around this neighborhood alone. Even if it was only one block over.

"Alright Shu-chan be careful," Maiko said hanging up. Shuichi closed his phone and took a deep breath before forcing his body into the upright position. A wave of pain hit Shuichi all at once but he slowly got use to it. The next big hurdle was to get on his feet. Tears sprung into the corners of his eyes but he whipped them away angrily.

"Come on Shuichi, you can do this. Once you get moving the pain won't be as noticeable. That's it, on foot in front of the other," Shuichi said giving himself a little pep talk to get going. Soon he was on the street on his way to Kara's house.

When he finally made it there eleven minutes later he knocked on the door afraid of what might happen when the door opened. Disgruntled parents were never fun to deal with. A pleasant woman with a kind smile answered, her smile did not falter when she saw Shuichi.

"You must be Maiko's big brother," she said still smiling.

Shuichi nodded and held out his hand, "hello, my name is Shuichi. I'm here to pick up Maiko."

"Yes, I don't know what happened, they were getting along nicely one moment and the next they were fighting. I do hope Maiko will come over another day," Kara's mother said shaking his hand and Shuichi couldn't help but sigh in relief, he really liked it when Maiko had places to be after school, anywhere was better then home.

Just then Maiko poked her head from behind Kara's mother. Shuichi frowned at her split lip and Maiko looked away in shame.

"Come Maiko, let's get going," Shuichi said. Kara's mother looked up noticing the grey skies.

"Oh dear it looks like it will rain, do you want a ride?" she asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to pick up some dinner as well, father is working late," Shuichi said, expertly evading her help with a smile.

"Oh what a shame you have to eat dinner alone, if we weren't going out to dinner tonight I would invite you to eat here. We will have to do this another time then," Kara's mother said and with one last warm smile Maiko left with Shuichi.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house Shuichi doubled over in pain. Maiko was quick to his side readable worry etched on her face.

xoxox

Back at Kara's house Kara's mother, Kaoru, turned to her daughter angrily. "Now why did this fight occur again?" she asked her daughter crossly.

"It doesn't matter mom, how could you invite that thing into our house to have dinner with us?" Kara shouted at her mother.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young lady! And just what does that mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Her brother is a fag! How could you want something like that in our house?" Kara screamed at her mother and all Kaoru could do was gasp.

xoxox

Maiko had helped Shuichi get back to their house and onto the couch. She had cried most of the way home in fear for her brother. Shuichi for his part had been quiet, concentrating on breathing.

Maiko had run off for ice, bandages, and more painkillers as soon as Shuichi was comfortable. As she worked on bringing the swelling down Shuichi found his voice again.

"Time to explain," he said ending in a yelp as she applied cold ice to his swollen angry ankle.

"She started it," Maiko said hoping that everything would be dropped from that, but that was not going to be the case.

"I don't think so, why were fists flying and why do you have a split lip. I want full an explanation," Shuichi said firmly, he realized he sounded like a parent but sometimes that was what Maiko needed, a firm voice in her life, a voice their father couldn't provide without fists.

"I didn't want to have to hit her but she had it coming to her," Maiko said, nodding her head as if to agree with herself.

"Wait a minute, you just said she had started the fight and now I hear you threw the first punch?" Shuichi asked, he couldn't believe his little innocent sister threw the first punch.

"Well she did start it by calling you a faggot," Maiko exclaimed and for once in his entire life, Shuichi was speechless.

xoxox

"Where in all of God's creation did you hear that word?" Kaoru exclaimed slapping her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Taki," Kara said simply.

"Well your brother is older then you, but even so he shouldn't be using that word. Is he the one who told you that Maiko's brother was gay?" Kaoru asked still shuttering at the use of the word 'gay'.

"Yeah, and he also told me that all fags were going to hell and that they are not as good as the straight people," Kara said matter-of-factly.

"Well your brother is wrong dear, very wrong. There is nothing wrong or abnormal with Maiko's brother. He is a very pleasant young man and as soon as he has some free time he IS coming to dinner. Is this what the whole fight was about?" Kaoru asked and Kara nodded.

"Well you are grounded, I will not tolerate this intolerance. And I do expect you to apologize to Maiko and ask her when her and her brother are free for dinner. As for what your brother said, he will get his just desserts as well. Up to your room with you and finish your homework. I don't want to see you until we go out," Kaoru said and Kara nodded before making her way up the stairs. Kaoru sat on a kitchen chair and took a deep breath. What was she going to do with that boy?

xoxox

Shuichi flinched at the word but quickly recovered, "I know your intentions were pure but you can't beat people up for their feelings," Shuichi said. As much as he wished his sexual orientation wouldn't affect Maiko he knew it was inevitable.

"But she said you were sick and that you were going to die," Maiko said, tears coming to her eyes.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his sensitive sister, he knew that she would protect him to her death so she fought her friend but he also knew that she was so afraid that he would leave her, especially in death.

"I'm not going anywhere, feel me, squeeze me, I'm right here and I will be here for as long as I possibly can be, alright?" Shuichi asked rubbing her back slightly. He felt her nod into his chest and her movements caused him to wince but he didn't let her see his pain. Right now she needed to know Shuichi was alright and that she could hold him for as long as she needed to.

Eventually she pulled back and whipped her eyes. "All better now?" Shuichi asked smiling at her, she nodded. "Alright then, how about patching me up, and then some studying because you have a biology test tomorrow," She smiled and got to work on her bruised brother.

oOoOo

So? Still good, or does it suck? Let me know what you're thinking, the good and the bad. I can take it, I'm a big girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Another dawn to another day!

**oOoOo**

Shuichi yawned into his math textbook. He was almost done with his homework.

After getting help up the stairs Maiko was still a little too nervous to not be around him so she started studying in his room. They had taken a break when Shuichi called for a pizza and then they needed to take a break to eat. He kept the leftovers in a mini-fridge he hid under the bed for tomorrow's breakfast.

Then it was back to the books and Shuichi helped Maiko study a little. After all, he couldn't afford another F so she couldn't afford another C. He almost had to laugh when he remembered how his father had reacted to their grades, he had even got as far as to say that Shuichi needed to be more like his sister. He figured if he answered 45 of the 60 questions on his next test right then the C would give him a D+ in the class and he would be alright.

Maiko moved a little in her sleep jarring Shuichi's ribs causing him to wince and put the book down as to get himself under control. After they had finished studying biology Maiko had falling asleep against her brother as he did his homework.

After finishing one last question Shuichi threw the book on the floor, pulled up the covers over them both, and leaned over to shut the light off. Before he could even think goodnight he was sleeping.

In the morning Shuichi woke early and heated up some pizza for him and Maiko. They even left for school early, the day was looking up. Grabbing a seat in his first class next to his friends Hiro and Suguru, Shuichi couldn't help but have a big goofy smile on his face.

"What are you all excited about?" Hiro asked seeing his friends smile. 'At least he is smiling, it seems be a rare sight these past few days.'

"Nothing really, just happy I guess. And I think I got every problem on the math homework right!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Sure you did, you say that every morning, but when we get our papers back you never show us what you got," Suguru said playfully.

"So what, this time it's different, I really got all of these right," Shuichi said just as the teacher came in.

"Is that so Shindou, well then I guess I should collect them and grade them as a quiz," the teacher said and half the class groaned. Shuichi just laughed nervously and handed in his paper.

Hiro handed his in after Shuichi but not before smacking his friend on the back with it for having the teacher grade their homework. As soon as Hiro's papers came in contact with Shuichi's freshly bruised back the smaller boy cried out in pain and gasped for air.

"Shit Shuichi, are you alright? Answer me," Hiro said trying to help his friend but Shuichi shielded himself from Hiro's touch while trying to calm himself down, all he could feel was waves of pain washing over him non-stop. (Kind of like when you have sunburn and something thinks it's funny to smack you as hard as they can)

"Nanako language, and Shindou care to stop making such ridiculous noises, I would like to start class," the teacher said sounding thoroughly annoyed. Shuichi nodded and clamped his hands over his mouth and slowly started to calm his breathing by taking deep breaths through his nose. Hiro, who was still sitting behind him, wanted to yell at the teacher. Obviously Shuichi was in pain and the teacher was being blind to that fact. As Shuichi began to calm down Hiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, seeing Shuichi was alright for now he sat back in his chair and listened to the lesson.

By the time class ended Shuichi only felt small stabs of pain every so often and he could breath fine again. He knew Hiro would have questions, questions that Shuichi wasn't ready to answer. Just as he was about to bolt out of class the teacher called him back.

"A word Shindou," he called right before Shuichi slipped into the sea of students. Regretfully he turned back and walked over to the desk, not missing Hiro mouthing 'we'll talk later' to him.

"Yes sensei?" Shuichi asked wishing he would just disappear.

"You were right, you got every homework question right. I don't understand you Shindou," the teacher said.

"What do you mean sir?" Shuichi asked praying that his well kept secret wasn't out because of a little pain that he should have been able to handle.

"What I mean Shuichi is that this homework was exemplary, best I've seen in a long time. And yet when I give you a test you can't get more then 10 of the questions right at times not even giving numerical answers and instead drawing pictures of fish. What is going on?" the teacher asked.

"I copied from Hiro?" Shuichi tried instantly regretting it and hoping that Hiro didn't get in trouble for his stupidity.

"Were as normally I would believe you and scold Nanako however that is impossible because all of your questions are done correctly with perfect work shown, you friend Nanako got four questions wrong and answered problem eighteen with a different formula then you. And don't bother trying to pull the Fujisaki card because he also had errors that don't appear on your paper. So what's going on?" the teacher asked.

Shuichi felt like crying, his back hurt from where Hiro hit him, his ankle hurt from standing for so long, and his best keep secret was coming apart at the seems. " I don't know what to tell you, just lucky I guess. I need a pass for my next class please sir," Shuichi said, his voice wavering. The teacher just sighed and gave him a pass.

As soon as Shuichi got into the hallway his legs collapsed from under him and he fell with a cry. He wasn't going to make it, there was no way, his ankle was pounding, his back throbbing, and he just felt like crawling into his grave and waiting to die. Shuichi closed his eyes and waited for death to take him. Instead he heard footsteps coming his way.

He didn't even bother to open his eyes when the person stopped in front of him. Nor did he open his eyes when the person kneeled down to his level and help out his hand. He did open his eyes when the person did say, "Let's get to class Shuichi, I can only pretend to go to the bathroom for so long," Shuichi opened his broken violet eyes to see his friend Hiro holding out his hand.

"I can't move anymore Hiro," Shuichi said pitifully. Hiro just smiled at his friend sadly, wishing Shuichi would let him help him.

"You want to go to see my mom?" he asked, Hiro's mom was the school nurse but Hiro knew Shuichi was decline the offer. Hiro knew something bad was going on at Shuichi's home and his mom would be required to report it. He also knew that Shuichi, being under 18, would be separated from his sister and shipped to some foster home for less then a year. No matter how much he wanted to get Shuichi out of his house he couldn't risk Shuichi getting separated from his sister, he knew Shuichi wouldn't survive it.

Shuichi, predictably, shook his head and took a deep breath. "Can you help me up, I'm ready to go to class now," Shuichi said and Hiro regretfully nodded. Helping his friend up carefully, he loosely wrapped his arm around his friend's torso and helped him down the hallway, noticing his limp.

When they were right outside the classroom Hiro turned to Shuichi and said, "you can tell me anything Shu, I won't tell anyone. But you are going to cause worse damage to that ankle if it's not wrapped properly. I'll steal some stuff from my mom and I'll do it during lunch alright?" Hiro said, not really leaving room for Shuichi to say no. He could see the fear in his friend's eyes as he nodded and then they both entered the classroom as if nothing happened.

At lunch Hiro pulled Shuichi into the bathroom and took out all the supplies he stole from his mother's office. He locked the door behind him and lifted Shuichi onto the counter as to get better access of his ankle. Shuichi cried out when Hiro touched his swollen ankle. Maiko had done her best to wrap it the night before but she knew very little about medicine and only could copy what she had seen on TV.

Hiro winced at the sight of Shuichi's purple ankle which was the size of a softball. "Shu, this isn't looking good. You really shouldn't be walking on this," Hiro said as he touched it gingerly. "Alright, I'm going to wrap it but you have to ice it and stay off it for the whole weekend, no walking or you could do irreparable damage to it," Hiro said slowly taking off Maiko's makeshift bandages.

"I'll try Hiro," Shuichi said crying out every so often in pain as Hiro jarred his ankle.

"Shuichi, who did this to you?" Hiro asked as he started to pre-wrap Shuichi's ankle.

"No one, I fell down the stairs," Shuichi said, he knew Hiro knew something was up but he couldn't bring himself to tell a secret he had kept for so many years.

"Sure you did Shu; never the less, does he do this to Maiko as well?" Hiro asked, he didn't think Shuichi would all of a sudden be open about his home life but Hiro was very worried after seeing what his father must have done to Shuichi's ankle.

"No!" Shuichi exclaimed, not even thinking that he confirmed Hiro's question about the abuse. "He wouldn't because I always get worse grades."

Hiro looked at his friend questioningly, why was Shuichi going on about his grades at a time like this? "Okay Shuichi, just be careful and know that if you ever need to get away I'm only a call away," Hiro said finishing the wrap. Shuichi moved his ankle a little and was surprised at the muted pain he felt.

Shuichi lifted his hands and Hiro gave his friend a comforting hug, "Thanks Hiro, thanks so much."

"Anytime buddy, just take care of yourself. Now let's get some food!" Hiro said helping Shuichi off the counter and out of the bathroom door.

The rest of the school day passed without incident but Shuichi could feel Hiro's eyes on his constantly, in the hallway, in the classrooms, even in the bathrooms which was a little creepy at times. It seems that Hiro upped his protectiveness.

Walking home from school with a slight limp Shuichi wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground smacking the back of his head on the sidewalk. Looking up he only caught the sight of a blond halo around a head of perfection before all he could see was blackness.

**oOoOo**

So I bet everyone can guess who that is…but you will have to wait. Now tell me what you think or I will never confirm what you all know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Continuing on…

**oOoOo**

Shuichi started to come too noticing right away his throbbing headache. Opening his eyes he realized that was a bad idea and groaned pitifully.

Shuichi started look around and check out his surroundings. The room was immaculately cleaned and there was nothing out of place. In fact, there was nothing at all in the room except the bed, one dresser, the doors to the closet, the door to leave the room, and a night stand with a single lamp and an ash tray. As his eyes kept wandering they finally stopped on a lone figure in the room. Shuichi closed his eyes and hoped the man would disappear.

"Finally awake then?" The voice asked from beside him. Shuichi risked the pain and opened his eyes again, this time focusing them on the face next to him.

"Yes, who are you?" Shuichi asked, not trusting this man even though his beauty far exceeded anything Shuichi had ever seen before. Shuichi couldn't help but blush as his eyes locked on the intense golden eyes of his mysterious stranger.

"The guy you passed out on, you ran into me, fell back and almost cracked your head, and then you pass out leaving me with no other choice then to take you back to my apartment to make sure you didn't die," the man said in a smooth deep voice while he was talking he took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

Shuichi's eyes popped open and against his better judgment he shot up and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and snapped it in half.

"What the hell did you do that for? That was my last cigarette!" the stranger yelled and Shuichi flinched and covered his head as if expecting to be hit. The stranger looked at his weirdly but didn't say anything further.

"Smoking if bad for you," Shuichi said crossing his arms but quickly thought better of the idea when his ribs protested.

"Whatever, now that your awake leave because I now have to go and get more cigarettes and there is no way I am leaving a brat like you in my house alone," he said. Shuichi scrunched his face up angrily but moved to leave anyway. The stranger didn't move to help him as Shuichi stumbled as his ankle gave out and Shuichi couldn't help but be angry at his lack of help.

"Thanks for all your help jerk," Shuichi spat out as he left the apartment. Getting outside he could see that the sun had gone down already. Shuichi couldn't help be afraid for Maiko; he had left her alone with 'him' all day. Shuichi turned and looked back at the apartment one more time, "Stupid jerk, I didn't even get his name," Shuichi said out loud before turning and walking away from the building.

xoxox

Back at Yuki's apartment he couldn't be more confused. Who the hell was that pink haired brat anyway? First he ran into him and smacked his head hard enough to crack a normal persons head wide open. Then he completely passes out, leaving Yuki only one choice which was to take him home. Then when the kid finally woke up the kid was annoying as hell and loud now that he thought about it.

"Whatever," Yuki mumbled and grabbed his keys, he needed a cigarette and he needed it now.

Glancing back at the bed that had been occupied only a moment before Yuki couldn't help but wonder, 'What was with that kid and why was he covered in bruises?' Not that Yuki was a pervert but when he picked the boy up the shirt rode up and Yuki could see bruises, new and old on the lower part of his boy's stomach. Yuki shook his head to clear his thoughts, what did it matter if the boy had bruises everywhere, he wasn't planning on seeing the boy ever again.

xoxox

Shuichi walked back to his house ignoring the pain in his ankle. All he could think about was Maiko and whether she was alright or not. Looking up at the moon he prayed to whoever would listen that she would be found unharmed.

Shuichi snuck into his house praying to everything possible that for some reason his father wasn't home and hadn't been home all day. When he made it into his room he felt his blood boil at the sight that met him. On his bed was his little sister Maiko sleeping peacefully with a black eye.

Shuichi got ready to turn around and get revenge but something stopped him, it was Maiko's soft voice calling his name in her sleep. Shuichi made his way to his bed and lay down next to her wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry Maiko, I won't let this happen ever again," he whispered before falling asleep for the night and thanking God that tomorrow was Saturday because there was no way he would have made it to school if it wasn't.

xoxox

Shuichi woke to the sun in his eyes, squinting he looked over to the clock and smiled, waking up at noon was a good thing no matter what the reason. Stretching Shuichi winced at a stab of pain in the back of his head. Feeling around in his hair Shuichi felt the caked on blood in his hair. Slowing getting out of bed he decided a shower was in order.

Feeling refreshed and clean Shuichi put on a black tee and some jeans. Making his way down the stairs Shuichi couldn't help but wince when he saw Maiko's face at the kitchen table.

"What happened last night?" Shuichi asked taking an apple and sitting next to her wanting to touch her face but he was sure it hurt and at this point there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

"I could ask the same thing," she replied with a cat like smile, she had been worried when her brother hadn't returned last night but when he was sleeping next to her in the morning she figured everything was alright and possibly more. She thought that maybe he had found someone who was going to let him stay safe at their house instead of having him come back to this hell hole every night.

"Nothing happened with me, what I want to know why you have a shiner," Shuichi said seriously.

"Dad hit me," Maiko said simply.

"What? Why?" Shuichi asked incredulously, there was no reason for him to hit her.

"He asked where you were and I told him I didn't know, so he hit me," Maiko said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Maiko," Shuichi said gathering his sister for a hug; she just laughed into his shoulders and stroked the back of his hair like she always does to calm herself, his hair was always so soft and silky. This time however the action caused him to wince.

"Shuichi what happened?" she asked looking at his head seeing the nasty bruise there.

"I bumped into someone yesterday, literally, and I hit my head and then I passed out. The guy brought me to his apartment, he kind of took care of me, but after a rude remark I bolted," Shuichi said, even as he said it he felt a scolding coming on.

"You didn't say thanks?' she yelled.

"I sort of did, but he was really rude so I kind of added Jerk to the end of my thank you," Shuichi said in his defense.

"Well, you need to find him and thank him properly," she said.

"But Hiro said I should stay off my ankle, he said I could cause irreplaceable damage!" Shuichi exclaimed, not catching himself until it was too late.

"How did Hiro know you were hurt?" Maiko asked looking worried.

"I kind of collapsed during school yesterday and Hiro helped me out and bandaged me up. He knows, to an extent at least," Shuichi said, he knew it wasn't just his secret and he wished that Maiko wouldn't be angry with him.

"Oh Shu-chan, are you alright?" she asked, she wasn't angry Hiro knew, she was happy that her brother had someone to talk to and to take care of him properly, as much as she tried she was no doctor and at times wondered if her brother would be permanently scared.

"More or less, I only let Hiro look at my ankle and he said to stay off of it for a few days and ice it so I'm going to do that. Just be lazy around the house," Shuichi said excitedly.

"How is that any different from any other Saturday?" Maiko asked laughing at her brother's easy excitement.

"This one is totally justifiable," Shuichi explained like she should have already known that. Shuichi flashed a 100 watt smile and limped over to the couch.

"Well if you can't thank him want to give me his address so I can thank your mysterious savior?" Maiko asked wanting to get out of the house.

"I don't know, it was quiet a walk, and he might not even remember me, and he might be rude, after all I did run out on him. I don't think it is a good idea," Shuichi said without taking a breath in between but managing to blush when he thought of the man's face.

"I'll be alright, and this guy needs a thanking. I want some fresh air anyway," Maiko said trying to reason with him. She had baked some muffins that morning and this mysterious person was a perfect reason to get out of the house. And she couldn't wait to meet the man that made her brother blush, he had never outwardly before. Walking over to the freezer she got out some ice and placed it carefully on her brother's elevated ankle.

"Alright, I'm going to nap anyway. He lives on Chestnut Street in the Sakura apartment complex, apartment 4 I think," Shuichi said closing his eyes. Maiko smiled and kissed her brother on the forehead. Running upstairs she put on some make-up to make sure her shiner wasn't showing, satisfied with her job she went back down stairs.

Maiko took one more look at her sleeping brother, took her basket of muffins, and left the house. It was nice to be out in the sun and she couldn't wait to meet he guy that had caught her brother's eye.

**oOoOo**

Alright, so I ended up writing two different chapter 4s but I liked this one the best. Tell me what you all think!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: So nice to be home finally.

**oOoOo**

Maiko whistled to herself as he walked over to Chestnut Street. The sun was shining, they were safe for the weekend, and she was going over to meet a man that her brother was crushing on. Letting out a content sigh she couldn't help but smile, the weekends were truly her favorite because her father would go to his girlfriend's house all weekend leaving his children to fend for themselves, not that they minded.

Thinking back to the conversation she had just had with her brother she wondered, 'If Hiro knew, would he try and help Shuichi? Would he make him come over to his house as to escape the beatings? If that happened what would happen to her?'

Walking past Kara's house she sighed, she really missed hanging out with Kara but now that she knew her brother's secret she would never hang out with her again. She wouldn't tolerate anyone making fun of her brother. Just as she was about to round the corner she heard someone running after her, she was surprised to find Kara behind her.

"What do you want?" Maiko asked obviously not in the mood to talk to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say all those mean things about Shuichi. My mom wants you and your brother to come to our house for dinner anytime you're free," Kara said quickly and it looked like she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Do you mean it? Or is your mom making you ask us?" Maiko said, she wouldn't come if she wasn't truly wanted.

"I was wrong; I had been listening too much to Taki. Mom yelled at him and had a long talk with me. I'm sorry I said such mean things about Shuichi; you know I love your brother," Kara said and now it was Maiko's turn to smile.

"Alright, how about tonight. My dad won't be home and Shuichi spent our pizza money two nights ago," Maiko said hoping Shuichi wouldn't be mad that she made plans without consulting him first.

"That would be fine, see you at six!" Kara said running back to the house.

"Can't wait!" Maiko said smiling even wider. Today was looking up, she had made up with one of her best friends, she was going to meet his brother's crush, and later they were going to have a nice home cooked meal.

Looking up at the Sakura Complex Maiko had to nod her head in agreement; her brother knew how to pick them. If the guy lived there then he had to be rich. Going up the stairs with her basket of muffins she finally made her way to apartment 4 Maiko put on a smile as she knocked on the door.

There was disgruntled cursing and mumbling before someone finally opened the door. He was wearing kakis and a button up shit which was buttoned wrong. His hair was all disheveled and it looked like he had just woken up.

"What do you want?" he asked looking her in the eye. Maiko, recognizing the man before her and could help but squeal.

"Oh my God, you're Yuki Eiri," She said excitedly.

"How did you get this address? I am not signing anything so just leave," Yuki said obviously annoyed.

"My brother, you um, well you kind of helped him yesterday," Maiko said having a bit of trouble talking in front of her idol.

"The pink haired idiot?" Yuki asked incredulously, he was being haunted by this brat.

"My bother is not an idiot!" Maiko said snapping out of her star stuck mode.

"No, he's more like a brat," Yuki said wanting to go back to sleep.

"Take that back!" she said and when Yuki made no move to take it back she threw the basket at him and stormed off.

As Yuki watched her retreating figure he couldn't help but wonder, 'What the hell is up with that family. Two visits from two different kids and I didn't learn either of their names! Another good question is why are they both black and blue, she might have thought she was concealing that black eye but I saw it. Both her and her brother have bruises, but his were a lot worse then hers, what goes on in their house?'

Maiko stomped all the way home and slammed the door on her way in effectively waking her brother. Shuichi lifted his head off the couch and tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is everything alright Maiko?" Shuichi asked sitting up and making room for his sister on the couch.

"He was a stupid jerk to me; I didn't even get to thank him before he started to insult you. So I yelled at him and stormed out. Shu-chan, that was Yuki Eiri, my favorite writer. Why did he have to be such a jerk?" Maiko asked tears forming.

"I don't know Mai, I don't know," Shuichi said pulling her into an embrace. She cried for a little while but eventually pulled back.

"Why am I crying, there is no reason to cry. So what if my favorite author is a jerk. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again," Maiko said drying her eyes and putting on a smile. "Oh and Kara came up to me while I was out an apologized to me. I told her that we could come for diner tonight," she said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Alright, when did they say diner was?" Shuichi said, he was happy that Maiko got her friend back.

"Six," Maiko said, happy that her brother was looking better and that he wasn't mad that she made plans without asking first.

"Alright, then you go and shower and get ready to go, I'm going to take another Advil and then wait right here," Shuichi said giving her a thumbs up. Maiko nodded and ran up the stairs to get ready.

Two hours later Maiko came down the stairs dressed and ready to go, Shuichi was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "I don't understand how girls take so long to get ready," Shuichi commented.

"You take just as long big brother," Maiko said laughing. Coming up to the couch she gave her brother a hand and let him lean on her as they left the hour and made their way to Kara's house.

Shuichi took a deep breath and stood on his own two feet when Maiko knocked on the door. Kara's mom opened up almost instantly. "Welcome Maiko, Shuichi. How are you doing tonight?" Kaoru asked.

"Very well thank you," Shuichi said. Kaoru led them to the table, Shuichi sat next to Kara's father Kenshin who sat at the head of the table, and Maiko sat across from him next to Kara. Kaoru sat at the other end of the table. There was one seat open next to Shuichi and unfortunately Shuichi knew who that was for.

"Taki come down for diner," Kaoru yelled up the stairs. Soon enough the senior boy was coming down the stairs. He took one look at Shuichi and turned around and went right back upstairs. Kaoru looked shocked at her son's behavior and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that, let me just go upstairs and talk to him, feel free to start without me," She said before quickly going up the stairs. A moment passed by in silence and then there was yelling that could be heard from upstairs. "Haw dare you embarrass your father and I like that, get yourself down there, and apologize this instant!" Kaoru could be heard yelling.

Shuichi lowered his head; he really didn't like fighting, especially when he knew it was his fault two people were fighting.

"How could you invite that fucking fag into our home, he is going to infect something," Taki could be heard yelling right back. Shuichi openly winced at the word. Kenshin took a deep breath and excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs. The next thing they heard was more screaming and then a smack sounded through the air. Shuichi stood up on shaky feet and moved towards the door.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble, tell your mother that we enjoyed ourselves but I am not feeling too well. Perhaps some other time," Shuichi said and as soon as Maiko was flanking him they left the house. As they rounded the corner to their house they were shocked to see a car in the driveway.

"Shuichi, what is dad's car doing in the driveway?" Maiko asked slightly scared, the weekend was supposed to be all theirs, their father was not suppose to be home.

"I don't know, Maiko, I want you to go to the park and sit on the bench under the Sakura tree. I will be there to come and get you once I know it's safe," Shuichi said putting on a unreadable expression.

"Shuichi, he is probably drunk and angry from last night, you can't," Maiko said, she had to reason with him, who knew what their father would do to him this time.

"No, I wasn't there to protect you last night, and I don't know how well I will be able to protect you this time. I will be able to protect myself better if I am not worried about you, please go," Shuichi said looked at her with pleading eyes.

Maiko was truly torn but eventually hugged her brother and ran towards the park. Shuichi watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore then he turned back to the house. His dad's presence was unexplainable; the only thing Shuichi could think of was that his dad broke up with his girlfriend which would translate into a lot of drinking and unnecessary aggression towards his children. No matter what happened he was glad he got Maiko out of there.

Shuichi stood on his porch with his hand over the doorknob afraid to open it and see what was inside. He toyed with the idea of calling Hiro and asking him to pick him and his sister up for the night but he couldn't do it, then Hiro's mom would know and his well kept secret would be out in the open. Taking a deep steadying breath Shuichi opened the door and braced himself for the worst.

**oOoOo**

Ha-ha…I'm mean…well not really but whatever. Give me some reviews to tell me how I'm doing, these past two chapters have been making me wonder…


	6. Chapter 6

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Just keep writing, just keep writing…

**oOoOo**

As soon as Shuichi opened the door he was pulled inside by a strong arm. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, he could smell the liquor on his father so he knew his suspicions had been correct, his weekend had been ruined for some reason.

"She fucking dumped me," his father said as if it was Shuichi's fault, emphasizing his anger with a punch to his son's stomach. Shuichi's eyes opened wide as all the air was forced out of his body.

"I'm sorry dad," Shuichi wheezed hoping that he would just let him go and go pass out somewhere like he always did when he had a bad day.

"No, sorry isn't going to bring her back is it? It's all your fucking fault, you and your fag lifestyle grossed her out. Imagine my surprise when I found out my son was a fairy, who the fuck do you think you are?" Shuichi's dad said as he spit on him and Shuichi felt fear flood through his system. How did his dad know?

"W-What?" Shuichi managed.

"Didn't think I would ever find out is that it? Well thankfully a boy at your school exposed your sin, now I am going to make you pay," he said and with that he proceeded to smash his sons head against the wall. When Shuichi fell to the floor and made no move to stand back up his father proceeded to kick his son in the chest repeatedly. All that Shuichi could do was wonder how Taki could hate him so much as to tell his dad. Sure in school it wasn't much of a secret but to his dad it was the biggest secret Shuichi had ever kept.

Shuichi's mind was moving a mile a minute despite the pain. He knew his father planned to kill him and that if he didn't do something before he passed out he would never wake up again. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the worse and threw his knee into his father's groin. With a groan the drunken man dropped to the floor landing on Shuichi's ankle making Shuichi yelp at the pain.

Knowing it was a life or death situation Shuichi ignored the pain and flew onto his feet before his father could get back in control. Shuichi only had enough time to grab his backpack which was at the door, it contained all his money, his lyric book, and the only picture he had of his mom. With his belongings secured he was out of there and on his way to the park where he knew that Maiko was safe.

As he ran, the adrenaline finally started to leave his system he started to become aware of the massive amount of pain he was in. He slowed his run to a walk and then to a hobble. He was thankful he was almost to the bench he had instructed Maiko to go to, he wasn't sure how much farther he could walk.

All of a sudden he heard a thunder clap and with the aid of a flash of lightening he found Maiko sitting on the bench wringing her hands. Seeing the sorry shape her brother was in she ran to him, catching him before he passed out. Maiko dragged him to the bench and laid him down on it. She could see his ankle was swelling again and that there was a bleeding bump on his head. She sat on the bench and allowed his head to rest on her lap, tears falling down her face.

"What am I suppose to do Shu, I know we can't go home now, where can we go?" she cried wishing he would wake up and make things better somehow. But no movement came from Shuichi and Maiko just sat there getting soaked, not knowing what to do.

xoxox

Yuki Eiri was not happy as he walked through the park. The damn pink haired brat who broke his cigarette the other day messed his whole system. Normally he smoked a half a pack a day, but when the kid broke his last one he had to buy a while new pack and he was so angry had had to smoke most of it, now he was out again and was running to get cigarettes in the rain.

The situation really made him consider quitting but at the moment all he wanted was cigarettes. As he walked back from the store he noticed a figure slumped on a bench, it had no umbrella like himself and it sounded like it was talking to itself.

That fact alone made Yuki want to quickly walk the other way but he decided to investigate anyway. As he came closer he heard what the figure was saying.

xoxox

"Please wake up Shuichi, we need to get out of this rain, please wake up," Maiko was saying to the still unconscious form of Shuichi, not noticing the figure walking up to the bench behind her.

When he got close enough he couldn't believe his eyes, it was both of the kids that had bothered him the past few days. They didn't look to good sitting on the bench soaking wet. He wondered if they even had a home, 'They must have a home; the kid brought me muffins, which would either mean money or a stove. And if you have either of those then you live in a house,' Yuki thought to himself as he remembered the incident earlier that morning.

Taking a step closer Yuki didn't notice that he was stepping on a branch, with the sound the snapping of the branch made Maiko turned abruptly. She was surprised to see Yuki Eiri there, the same rude man she had walked out on that very morning. She was shivering, scared, and confused; nothing was making sense to her at this point.

"Help," she whispered looking back to Shuichi who shivered in his unconscious state. Yuki looked over the bench to see the pink haired kid unconscious on the bench shivering, he looked pale, and he could see he had an open wound on the back of his head. Yuki closed his eyes and thought for a moment, what could he do, he couldn't leave them here because even he wasn't that mean, but could he really bring them back to his place could he? Or maybe the pink haired brat should go to the hospital, no that would have too many questions. Damn him and his conscious.

"Let him go," Yuki said fully intending on carrying the small boy back to his place, he was in no shape to walk and there was no way the girl would have been able to carry him.

"No, whatever you plan to do to him you will have to go through me first!" Maiko yelled gripping her brother even harder.

"I mean let him go because I am going to carry him, and you are going to follow me back to my apartment, remember where it is?" he asked, trying to sound calm and not as nicotine deprived as he felt.

Maiko nodded but didn't let Shuichi go; she was scared, more scared then she had felt in a long time. She gripped Shuichi as he shivered; he was so cold, as cold as death almost.

Yuki walked around the bench and removed her hands from her brother's shirt; he got her on her feet and picked up the lithe pink haired boy. He was so light that Yuki wondered if the boy ever ate. He started to walk away when he noticed the girl wasn't following, she was probably in shock or something.

"Come on we need to get you two inside and out of the rain, take my umbrella and follow me, one foot after another," Yuki said, He saw her lift her head in recognition, pick up his umbrella and then another bag, and finally make a move to follow him. Yuki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started up again towards his house.

Half way there he realized how quiet the girl was being and he realized how scared she had to be for her brother, he didn't blame her the kid looked half dead to him. Maybe he should have brought him to the hospital.

"What's your name?" Yuki finally asked thinking it was not natural for a girl her age not to be talking. His sister never shut up when she was in high school.

"M-Maiko," she said her lips shaking and turning blue in the cold night.

"I'm Yuki," he said not having much else to say. He was getting cold and he wasn't nearly as wet as the two siblings were, he couldn't imagine how cold they felt.

"I k-know," she managed to get out. Yuki could see her legs moving less and less. He looked around; they were almost at his place, about three minutes more before they got to his building.

"I know you're cold, and you're probably afraid but you need to keep walking. I can't carry both of you," Yuki said not wanting two passed out teens to deal with, one was going to be enough.

Yuki almost yelled in joy when he finally made it to the door of his apartment, the girl, no Maiko, was still walking behind him at a slow pace. He opened the door, balancing the boy in one arm.

"Get into the shower, warm water, I will put a towel and some of my sisters clothes in the bathroom after I deal with him," Yuki commanded hoping she would just listen to him.

"Shuichi," was all she said.

"What?" Yuki asked completely confused.

"His n-name is Shuichi, t-take care of him," she stuttered out before walking into the pro-offered bathroom.

Yuki looked at the boy in his arms and growled, "All I wanted was a damn cigarette," Yuki groaned.

"T-t-those a-are b-b-b-bad for y-y-you," a weak voice stuttered out obviously hindered by serious shivering and wheezing probably due to some problem with his lungs.

"You awake kid, come on we need to warm you up," Yuki said but it fell on deaf ears for Shuichi had passed out again. Yuki was slightly alarmed when he saw Shuichi passed out again and he quickened his pace to his room. He placed the boy on the bed and stripped him down to his boxers. Yuki almost fell down when he finally saw the pink haired teen's chest. Yuki placed his hand over his mouth and prayed he didn't throw up.

Shuichi's chest was a mangled mess, completely black and blue and it looked like one rib was not in its place. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked to no one in particular. Picking the bruised boy up as carefully as possible he went into his personal bathroom and filled the tub with luke warm water. He carefully lowered Shuichi into the water and held his head up so that he didn't drown. Slowly he watched the color flow back into his body. When Yuki was satisfied that the boy wasn't going to die of being cold he lifted him out of the water and wrapped a towel around his boxer clad bottom. Yuki placed him in his bed and pulled the blankets and comforter up to the boys chin.

Taking a deep breath he went to his closet and pulled out one of his sister's pajamas that she left at his house for when she stayed the night unexpectedly. He put that and a towel in the other bathroom for the boy's sister. Finding everything was in order Yuki knew he needed to call a doctor, but he needed one that was discrete, there was only one person he knew that could get him a discrete doctor at this time of night.

Sighing he picked up the phone and called his sister's number. There was a pick up on the first ring; damn didn't his brother in law have anything else to do other then sit by the phone and wait for Yuki to actually call. Tohma's all too cheery voice came through on the other line.

"Yuki, my favorite brother-in-law, why on earth are you calling at this time?" he asked and Yuki cringed at the sound of his voice.

"I need a favor," Yuki said, his voice completely exhausted, just like the rest of him, he really didn't want to do this.

"What do you need?" Tohma asked completely serious.

"Send a doctor to my apartment, he has to be discrete and no matter what he sees he has to keep his mouth shut," Yuki said, he had a feeling he was opening a can of worms.

"Are you alright Eiri?" Tohma asked getting more and more worried by the second.

"I'm fine, just do as I ask and don't ask questions," Yuki said and as soon as he heard Tohma agree he hung up. Yuki closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he got to where he was. Hearing the shower turn off Yuki took a deep breath; it was going to be a long night.

**oOoOo**

So a little Yuki OOC but you know, whatever. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Ahhh, just doing a good days work! Just to let everyone know…today is my sisters 16th birthday and I am still updating!!

**oOoOo**

Maiko was glad to feel warm again. When she got out of the shower she was pleased to find a towel and some clothes that fit her loosely. She opened the door afraid of what she would find, Shuichi had been in rough shape when they got here but Yuki had said he would take care of him and she, for some reason, trusted him.

The realization came down on her like a ton of bricks. Shuichi and her were in Yuki Eiri's house. The Yuki Eiri. But what about their home, their dad, would they even be able to go home, ever? Leaving the safety of the bathroom she decided she was ready to face the real world again, no matter how much it sucked.

She opened the door and found Yuki sitting on the ground, his back to the wall with the phone lying next to him. "How's Shu?" she asked wondering what was going on.

"I don't know, there was little I could do," Yuki said pausing for a moment to think about what he had done in the last few hours. The only conclusion he had made was that he really needed to quit smoking; all it did was get him in trouble.

"Where is he?" she asked extremely concerned, Yuki had made it sound like Shuichi was dead or something. Yuki recognized her tone and realized her fears.

"My room, he is in bed covered up. Someone is coming to look at him. What happened?" Yuki asked making her stop in her tracks. She had wanted to see Shuichi but Yuki was treading on a thin line with what he wanted to know. "You need to tell me, if you don't then the doctor will have questions for me that I can't answer. If you want me to keep a secret I need to know what secret it is I need to keep." Yuki rationalized.

Maiko considered what he said for a moment before sighing. It didn't look like they were going to be able to go home anyway. Dare she hope that Yuki would let them stay with him? "I don't know, they will take us away, take me away, take Shu-chan away. Promise that you won't tell anyone, that they won't tell, that they won't take us away," she said softly hoping he would promise not to tell. She really wanted to talk to someone about what had been happening.

"No, I won't tell the doctor anything, and if I have to then he won't tell anyone. He has been instructed to be discrete," Yuki said, he was tired and this mystery was getting old. He had suspicions of what was going on but he just wanted the facts and to not have to think about it anymore.

"Alright, well, my mom died six years ago, when I was 9 and when Shu was 11. She got sick and by the time she got to a doctor the cancer had spread too far. After that my dad would easily get really angry, he would always yell at us no matter what we did. When I entered middle school I didn't care about my grades, I started to fail school. When my dad saw my report card he freaked out, he yelled and screamed and threatened to beat me if I didn't get my grades up.

"I was scared so I told Shuichi. He told me not to worry about it; Dad wouldn't be worrying about my grades anymore. I didn't understand what he meant until our next report cards came. Shuichi's card was horrible, he had mostly D's and one F. Shuichi had always been a straight A student so I couldn't understand that night. When Shuichi came in to kiss my goodnight that night he had a black eye. I asked him what happened but he wouldn't tell me. It took me a full year to understand that Dad was hitting Shu every night. That's why Shuichi would get such bad grades; my dad would only hit him, not me even though my grades sill weren't great.

"It's gotten a lot worse these past two years, every beating would be gradually worse and when Shuichi would come in to say goodnight I would notice blood on his clothes or a limp in his step. I wanted to do something to help him but he wouldn't let me. Tonight when he got home from a friends house my dad was home, he is normally never home on the weekends. Shuichi told me to go to the park and to wait for him. When he finally showed up he passed out, I know he is hurt bad and all I want to do is see him," Maiko said, feeling a lot better now that it was all off her chest.

"Your dad did that to him? All of it?" Yuki asked, he didn't understand how anyone could do that to their own flesh and blood. A stranger doing it would make a little more sense to him but a father to his son?

"Yes, please don't tell anyone. Because Shu's not 18 yet they would take us away and separate us," Maiko exclaimed visibly scared.

"Alright, why don't you go and sit with your brother and I am going to wait for the doctor in here," Yuki said grabbing his pack of cancer sticks. Maiko winced at the sight of the box but left to go to her brother never the less.

When she walked into the room she noticed the blandness of the room. Nothing on the walls and everything in order, it reminded her of a hospital room which made her shudder. Going over to the edge of the bed she sat down next to her brother. His face was flush and she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Maiko, who just needed some physical reassurance that he was alright, snuggled up to her brother just holding him and breathing in his strong and unique sent. She could hear her brother's raspy breathes and prayed that help would be there soon and that Shuichi would be able to pull through this one.

Back in the living room Yuki inhaled deeply as he felt the nicotine run through his system. He knew that Tohma would probably come with the doctor because he thought that Yuki was in great danger. Yuki shook his head; Tohma really had to get over his obsession with his brother in law.

Sure enough there was soon a knock on the door and when Yuki answered it Tohma came bursting in looking calm on the outside but clearly not on the inside. "What happened?" he asked and a doctor came walking in behind him, at first Yuki was surprised at all the stuff the doctor brought but then realized that he had no idea what he had ahead of him so he had to be prepared.

"To me, nothing, to the kid in the bedroom, way too much to tell," Yuki said shortly showing the doctor to his room.

When Maiko heard Yuki answer the door she had let go of her brother. She couldn't bring herself to leave him, she just sat on the bed stroking his hair and whispering softly to him to get better. She heard people at the door but didn't want to leave him just yet, just one more moment.

Finally she turned around and was surprised to see three not two people. She was angered and confused; did Yuki betray her and call a social service person?

"I trusted you!" She exclaimed not moving away from the prone form of her brother. She wasn't sure what she could do to stop them, but she would try anything once.

"Don't worry about me; I just came to make sure Eiri was alright. Now for my question, who are you two?" Tohma asked looking back at Yuki for answers.

Before Yuki could answer him Maiko decided that this guy had no business there. "That, sir, is none of your business. Now I would appreciate it if you leave before I get angry," Maiko said an unknown angry bubbling inside her. Tohma's eyes widened at the tone of her voice, it was just like Mika, but scarier because this girl had no reserved in hurting him.

"I'm going to leave now Eiri, Dr. Oliver knows the terms of his time spent here. I will see you soon," Tohma said leaving with a hop in his step. Yuki actually smiled; no matter how much he tried he could never get Tohma to leave like that. He just might like having these kids around. Wait a minute, did he just say he was planning to keep the kids in his house, he needed a break from all this being nice crap.

"Do whatever you need to," Yuki said leaving the room to smoke another cigarette; this was going to be a very long night and it wasn't anywhere near being over.

Maiko didn't want to leave Shuichi's side, he was hurt, and she hadn't been there for him before. She wanted to be there now.

"Miss why don't you join the young man in the other room. I need to see what I'm dealing with here," the doctor said.

"Can I stay here a little bit longer, just to make sure that you don't hurt him," Maiko said, she didn't mean to insult the doctor but she wasn't sure about anyone who knew the biggest secret of her life.

"Alright, just move back a little bit," he said, she sat down on the floor while the doctor pulled back the covers and took out his stethoscope. True to his word the doctor didn't question why Shuichi was in the shape he was in but he did shake his head. He placed the stethoscope on Shuichi's chest.

"Is he alright?" Maiko asked seeing the concerned look on the doctor's face.

"It will be touch and go for a while. He really should be in a hospital for this but I have to drain the fluid from his lungs and set his rib without any painkillers or sedatives. Call Eiri-san in, I will need his help holding the young man down," the doctor said. Maiko nodded and ran into the other room.

Yuki was out on the balcony smoking and trying to figure out what he was going to do with the two teens. He couldn't keep them; it wasn't like they were pets. But he also couldn't make them go back to their father's house, especially since he knew what really went on there. But he didn't like kids, he didn't even like people, there was no way they could stay with him.

In the middle of his musing Maiko came into the room and cleared her throat. Yuki turned around, cig hanging half way out of his mouth. "What?" he asked.

"The doctor needs your help in there," she said staring at the cigarette like it just killed her dog.

"Why?" Yuki asked, he liked one word conversation.

"He needs you to hold Shuichi down, please just go, and be with him. I can't watch him in pain anymore," she said and as Yuki turned to go into what was once his room Maiko sat herself down on the balcony and looked up at the stormy grey sky.

As soon as Yuki entered the room he saw the doctor with a rather long needle and Shuichi's chest covered in a blue cloth with a small opening on the side. He shook his head; this was not going to end up well.

**oOoOo**

Okay, another chapter where Yuki was a little OOC but it's hard to keep him in character when he just wouldn't work with the story. I'm doing the best I can!!! Right????

OK I want some opinions but it has nothing to do with the story:

So we were at my 11 year old sisters AAU competitive basketball game and she passes the ball near the foul line and a girl from the other team, after she had already passed the ball, pushed her from behind and knocked her down. She fell hard on her wrist and was crying. My dad, because the Ref didn't call anything, got angry and started yelling because the other coach had told them to get the girl if they couldn't get the ball. His reasoning is, no matter what the situation, he is not going to let anyone hurt his child. Making a long story very short my dad is asked to leave and the game goes on. As the game continues the other coach is still telling his players to hurt our girls and even goes as far as to taunt and tease a girl on our team after she lost the ball. Game ends and my dad re-enters yelling and angry. He is restrained and we leave. But was he right to be angry and how could he had handled it. This isn't the first time he had been asked the leave games but the other coach was doing something so dangerous and the Refs weren't calling anything because it was all happening when our girls didn't have the ball so the Ref's attention was elsewhere.

What do you think??


	8. Chapter 8

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: I love crabs…yummy!!

**oOoOo**

"The girl said you needed my help," Yuki said trying to calm himself, that needle was very intimidating looking.

"I didn't bring sedatives, and since I don't have machines that can monitor his heartbeat and assist his breathing I can't put him under. I need to drain this fluid in his lungs, that will help him breath better and he is going to need to breath for all the screaming he will be doing when I snap his rib back into place and wrap it. Where is the girl, I could use her help too," Dr. Oliver asked.

"Let her stay in the other room. If the brat is going to be freaking out she doesn't need to see that," Yuki said having a heart. The doctor looked like he didn't care either way as he locally numbed the area that he would stick the needle into. Yuki came up next to the bed and sat on the edge. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Hold his shoulders as best as you can but keep checking his heartbeat, if it races or slows down tell me. If he stops breathing tell me. If he wakes up, tell me but there will be little that I can do," Dr. Oliver said.

"Basically you want me to tell you if he wakes up just so you can tell me there is nothing you can do? Why should I tell you at all then?" Yuki said, this guy sounded incompetent.

"Then don't tell me if he wakes up, but just don't freak out if something goes wrong, this is not a good setting to be trying this," the doctor said and without warning began the procedure. Shuichi's body protested a little but Yuki held him steady. Soon there was a bloody orange color being removed from Shuichi's lungs and Yuki had to look away. "Almost done," the doctor said and as if he was prince charming kissing sleeping beauty Shuichi's eyes opened wide and he tried to arch his back to get away from the painful sensation.

"Settle down kid, we're just trying to help," Yuki yelled and held his shoulders down.

"I'm guessing he woke up," the doctor said continuing his work and finally withdrawing the needle. Yuki looked down at Shuichi, his eyes were wide and full of tears, and he couldn't understand why he was being held down and why he was in pain.

"Just calm down, it's almost over and then you can go back to sleep," Yuki said hoping it would help; it did, but only a little. Yuki's deep melodic voice calmed Shuichi enough to stop squirming.

"Now to set the bones. Hold on tight Eiri-san this one is going to hurt him for a while," the doctor said and Yuki had to roll his eyes. How stupid was this doctor, telling Shuichi how much it was going to hurt was only going to make it worse. Shuichi's eyes widened in fear and he looked to Yuki to save him.

"Sorry kid but it has to be done," Yuki said, Shuichi started to breath unevenly and move around which hurt a lot because he had a broken rib. The doctor braced his hands in the right places and gave a hard push. Yuki had to fight to keep Shuichi flat and Shuichi arched his back and kicked his legs, anything to stop the excruciating pain that was coursing through his system.

"It's going to be alright, just let the pain wash over you, it will soon fade," the doctor said stepping away from the bed. Shuichi had tears streaming down his face and he was sobbing in pain. He wanted to yell but he didn't feel like he could form words.

"Did you hear him, it's going to be alright just ride it out," Yuki said trying to help but Shuichi wasn't calming down. The doctor took out some ace bandages and came back towards to bed. The doctors impending approach made Shuichi get riled up, he didn't want the doctor anywhere near him. "Wow kid, I mean Shuichi just take it easy. Just breathe, in and out, breath with me," Yuki said and as Shuichi synchronized his breathing with Yuki's he seemed to calm down.

"Make him sit up so I can wrap him," the doctor instructed, Yuki carefully lifted Shuichi, letting him rest on his body before making him sit so that the doctor could properly wrap Shuichi's injured chest. After the doctor was done Shuichi leaned against Yuki breathing in his spicy scent and enjoying his warmth. "Any other injuries I should look at while I'm here?" the doctor asked.

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak but found he could barely whisper. In alarm he lifted his hand up to his throat.

"Don't worry about your voice it will return, just drink plenty of water, and rest it. Your throat is very raw, probably from screaming when your attacker was beating you," the doctor said and Yuki glared at him, he wasn't suppose to say anything about an attacker or anything that pertained to how Shuichi got in the shape he was in.

"If he couldn't talk, and you knew that, then why did you ask him about other injuries?" Yuki asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"He can still point," the doctor spat back. Shuichi really didn't want them to fight but since he couldn't speak he had to get their attention by pulling on Yuki's shirt slightly. When Yuki turned his gaze to Shuichi he pointed to his ankle.

"Check his ankle you incompetent fool," Yuki said still holding Shuichi, he didn't even realize he was still doing it until Shuichi nuzzled his head in Yuki's chest to block out the pain of the doctor taking off the bandages that Hiro had put on. Yuki winced at the sight of Shuichi's swollen and red ankle.

"What the hell," the doctor mumbled. He went back to his bag and got out a gel brace. Putting the brace on caused Shuichi to cry out which hurt his throat, when it was all set the doctor left the room and came back with a bag of ice which he placed on Shuichi's ankle.

"Anything else?" Yuki asked the kid softly. When Shuichi shook his head Yuki placed him back in the bed and pulled the covers part of the way up, leaving his iced ankle exposed.

"Just know that he shouldn't be moved for about a week unless it is absolutely necessary, just until everything is on the mend and set," the doctor said and Yuki had an unreadable expression on his face. What was he going to do with the brats now?

Yuki walked the doctor out and thanked him, well as much of thanks Yuki thought the man deserved. On his way back to his room he noticed Maiko had fallen asleep outside on his balcony. He walked over and picked the girl up and put her in bed with her sleeping brother. With both kids asleep in his bed Yuki took a good look around his apartment.

"Great, now where the hell am I suppose to sleep?" he asked no one in particular.

xoxox

Yuki groaned as he woke the next morning. The sun was in his eyes and the mattress was lumpy, this was why he didn't sleep in the guest room. Grumbling and groaning Yuki stumbled into the kitchen in desperate need of caffeine. He was pushed into a seat by gentle hands and a steaming mug of coffee was placed in his hands.

Yuki sat and sipped quietly before he felt he could open his eyes and thank the person responsible, Yuki was not a morning person.

xoxox

Maiko had woken early and went to see what Yuki had in the fridge, there wasn't much. He had a case of beer, and a head of lettuce. She decided to check the cabinets; all she found was coffee beans and sugar. With her little skill and supplies she grinded the coffee beans and brewed a fresh cup of coffee for Yuki when he woke. It wasn't long before she heard noises from the spare room.

When Yuki came out of the room with his eyes closed Maiko had to hold back a giggle. It was very apparent that Yuki couldn't function in the morning. She was hoping that she could talk to him about what they were going to do, Shuichi couldn't be moved for a while, and she didn't know where they would go when they could.

When Yuki had finished his coffee he finally opened his eyes, ready to face the real world. Seeing Maiko's smiling face really drove home the fact that yesterday wasn't a bad dream.

"Eiri-san, I was wondering…" Maiko started but Yuki had other plans.

"I'll be working on my book all day, don't bother me," Yuki said standing, going into his study, shutting, and then locking the door. Maiko sighed, so much for talking to Yuki. Walking into Yuki's room she noticed Shuichi was awake.

"Shu-chan you're awake! How do you feel?" Maiko asked kneeling next to the bed.

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders, not great but not like he was dying anymore. Opening his mouth he tried to speak but found his voice was still gone. He made a motion on his hand to indicate he wanted a piece of paper and a pen. Maiko nodded and ran into the kitchen to find the stuff Shuichi asked for.

She came back five minutes later; it was amazing how long it took her to find a piece of paper and a writing utensil in a writer's house. She handed it to Shuichi who slowly, due to his aching limbs, wrote out a question for her.

_Where is Yuki?_ Shuichi wrote.

"He's in his study writing, he said he will be there all day," Maiko said, Shuichi could see there was something that upset her when she spoke about Yuki.

_All day huh? What did you have for breakfast?_ Shuichi wrote out, he could go for some food himself but he didn't want to bother Maiko.

"He had a lot of work to do I guess. And he doesn't have anything in the house to eat. Nothing, I mean unless you want to eat coffee beans?" Maiko said seriously considering eating the coffee beans. Shuichi looked a little alarmed and a lot pissed.

_You are not eating coffee beans! Go into my bags and get some money. This is a good neighborhood so I trust that you can walk around, just be careful. _Shuichi wrote hoping he was making the right choice. He couldn't expect Yuki to feed them; he had already done so much.

"What do you want from the store?" Maiko asked finding Shuichi's money, she was slightly alarmed to find only a little more then $100.

At first Shuichi shook his head indicating he didn't want anything but the stern look that Maiko gave him quickly changed his mind and he wrote something down. _Just some soup, whatever's cheapest. And can you bring me a glass of water before you go; I want to get my voice back so I can practice singing again._ Maiko nodded and quickly got him some.

Other then that Maiko knew what he was thinking, he didn't need food as long as she was fed, and he really was the best big brother ever. "Alright Shu-chan, you rest up and I'll be back soon. Don't bother Eiri-san either, he seemed testy this morning," Maiko said with a sly smile, she knew Shuichi wouldn't be doing anything anytime soon.

"Ha-Ha," Shuichi wheezed out and Maiko shot him a sympathetic smile before skipping out the door.

oOoOo

Alright, I did my best…I did my best.

I'm out until Monday…soccer tourney in Cape Cod. As for the basketball situation: Well one of our parents caught it all on film and it was reviewed but nothing is going to be done about the guy. Our team has made the choice that if we are asked to play that team again in a tourney then we reserve the right to make them change the game. I feel bad for the girls on his team; they are not learning how to play the game or how to function on a real team. Nothing can be done though but thanks for the advice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: I'm watching Legally Blonde!!!

**oOoOo**

Maiko walked down the isles of the store staring at her brother's money. It was all they had left and here she was spending it on food. She sighed as she walked down the soup isle looking for inexpensive soup.

"Why is every damn soup in this store more then two dollars a pop?" Maiko mumbled under her breathe in anger.

"I know that angry mumble, Maiko is that you?" Hiro asked from the next isle over. At first Maiko couldn't tell who was talking to her and for a split second she thought the soup was talking to her. "Hold on I'll be right over," the voice said again and Maiko was thinking about bolting, attacking soup was a frightening idea to her.

Hiro ran around the isle, he had been a little worried when he had called the Shindou house earlier that morning to ask Shuichi to go food shopping with him and his dad said he had no children. When Maiko saw who it was she dropped her basket and ran to him, she jumped into his arms, and he swung her around. Hiro didn't have any younger siblings so he had always thought of Maiko as his own little sister. He had been really worried when he found out what had been happening at home.

"Hiro, how have you been?" Maiko asked smiling from ear to ear, her soup problems forgotten.

"Good, I've been great, how about you? I called your house this morning but I…got no answer," Hiro lied hoping she would just tell the truth without him having to play his hand.

"I'm fine, we had some family troubles last night," Maiko said hoping Hiro would figure it out since she already knew that he knew but he didn't know that she knew.

"Is everything alright?" Hiro asked catching Maiko's underlying tone.

"Shu's hurt bad. And I don't have that much money, Shuichi only had one twelve left. And I could try and pull the wool over his eyes by saying I ate when I didn't and only feed him but he has some kind of sister stomach sensory and he will know and will refuse to eat until I do!" Maiko said all in one breathe.

"Calm down Maiko," Hiro said taking her by the shoulders and calming her down.

"But I can't, he got hurt and I did nothing," She said with tears in her eyes. Hiro embraced her and rubbed her back in a brotherly way.

"You know Shuichi is happy because you are safe. Now where are you two staying?" Hiro asked. Maiko looked up, unsure if she should tell anyone or not.

"We're both safe, but I don't think the guy we're staying with would like it if I told people," Maiko said knowing how Yuki acted when she knew where he lived.

"Alright, but you are both safe right? Promise?" Hiro said and Maiko nodded smiling again.

"Yeah, can you gather Shuichi's homework for him, he can't be moved for a while so he won't be in school," Maiko said and this time Hiro nodded.

"Alright, let's get you shopping so you can get back to Shu," Hiro said, together they spent the whole amount and Maiko was on her way back to Yuki's apartment before she knew it.

'I know I probably should have saved some money but it's not like forty dollars will get us anywhere. And I needed to thank Yuki for all his help so I had to feed him too,' Maiko thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs to Yuki's floor. Using the key she took she let herself in.

Looking around she noticed nothing had changed meaning Yuki had yet to leave his study. Shrugging her shoulders she put the new food away and went to check on Shuichi. He had been sleeping but her movement woke him up. He smiled at seeing his sister.

"Hungry?" she asked knowing that he had to be starving because they hardly ate yesterday after walking out on dinner and there wasn't much to eat in the house in the first place.

Shuichi nodded and Maiko went to make some soup, condensed chicken noodle Shuichi's favorite. As she was heating it up she decided that Yuki should eat as well and made two cans. When it was finished she served it into two bowls and cleaned the pot, she was not going to repay Yuki's kindness by making a mess.

Taking one bowl and a spoon she went to Yuki's study and knocked on the door. At first there was no answer so she knocked again, this time there was an answer.

"Leave me the fuck alone, I need to meet my deadline, I've wasted enough time on you brats already," Yuki yelled through the door surprising Maiko. A little frightened she took the soup back to the kitchen and covered it to try and keep it warm. Then she took her bowl and Shuichi's bowl and brought it into Yuki's room so they could eat.

As soon as she entered Shuichi gave her a look asking what the yelling was about.

"Well you know that Yuki is a writer, I guess his deadline is bothering him. Here, eat your soup!" Maiko said settling herself next to her brother. The two siblings ate in quiet.

Maiko cleaned up after their late lunch and decided that Shuichi should take some aspirin and get some rest. While she was sitting on the bed next to Shuichi's sleeping form she followed her brother into dreamland.

When Yuki finally left his study it was 11:43 pm. He had gotten five chapters done, more then he had in a long time. It seemed his writers block was fading. Now all he needed was a good nights rest in his own bed.

Thinking about his own bed he remembered his 'guests'. Shuichi couldn't be moved for a few days so the rib would heal right, Yuki felt like kicking a wall, he was NOT going to sleep in the guest room again.

Walking into the kitchen, planning to end the night with a beer and a cigarette, Yuki was surprised to find a bowl of something on the table for him. Taking off the covering he realized that it was soup, cold soup.

Realization hit him and he felt a little bad, all the girl had wanted to do earlier was feed him and he yelled at her. Well he couldn't help it, he was busy writing and she interrupted it, anyone who interrupts his writing is the scum of the earth at that moment, even if all they wanted to do was feed him. Sighing he had this horrible nagging urge to apologize but planned to ignore it for as long as he possibly could. Dumping the soup he put the bowl in the sink and went to his room.

Yuki growled when he saw that both kids were in his bed again. 'Enough is enough I'm getting my bed back,' Yuki thought to himself, he might not be able to move the boy but the girl had to go. Walking around the side of the bed Yuki picked the girl up bridal style and moved her into the guest room and under the covers.

Going back to his own room he saw the pink haired brat was still sleeping but he was reaching out for something, or someone. Yuki just shucked his clothes and slide into Maiko's warm spot ready to fall asleep. He was so tired he didn't even protest when a pink ball of fluff snuggled into his side, he just drifted asleep.

xoxox

When Yuki woke Monday morning the last thing he expected to see on the clock was the pm sign. He had never been able to sleep well, even as a child, and the clock in his room was trying to tell him he slept until 12:48pm. There was no way.

Not only did he notice the impossible time he also noticed one side was way warmer then the other side, looking over he realized this was accredited to the pink haired brat who was contently sleeping on his right side.

As Yuki took some time to look at Shuichi he was surprised to find himself staring. If he looked quickly Shuichi was pretty enough, in his opinion, to be a girl! In fact if Yuki hadn't seen that Shuichi was a boy when he stripped him of everything but his boxers he would have called him out on it.

Never the less even Yuki couldn't help but see beauty in the smooth pale skin and feel drawn to Shuichi's full parted lips. Feeling himself get a little too excited about watching some kid sleep Yuki quickly left the bed jarring Shuichi enough to wake him with a gasp.

"Sorry," Yuki threw over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom for a shower, he needed to finish this book as soon as possible, but at that moment the most important thing in the world was to get the kids smell off of him.

Shuichi on the other hand was confused, when he had fallen asleep last night Maiko was next to him, when he woke up this morning Yuki was next to him. 'What the hell,' was all Shuichi could think as he watched Yuki's perfect body disappear behind the bathroom door.

**oOoOo**

Short but all I got for now…but since I love you all I will continue to prevail!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Season finales are FUN!!!!

**oOoOo**

When Yuki came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist only to notice that Shuichi had moved little from when he left him. Yuki had a bad feeling that he had seriously hurt the kid and he was in too much pain to move.

"What are you staring at?" Yuki said, not the concern he felt but as close as he was going to get.

"Where is Maiko?" Shuichi rasped out, his voice wasn't better but at least today he could speak.

"How the hell should I know, I put her in the guest room last night because I wanted to sleep in my own bed," Yuki spat out getting clothes out of his dresser and dropping the towel.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said as his eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped at the full frontal sight he had.

"The next one will cost you," Yuki said, he had noticed Shuichi staring and smirked, he was irresistible and he obviously knew it.

"Can you get her for me," Shuichi said, this time his throat hurt and his hands flew to his throat. Tears came to his eyes, not only because he was in pain but because he was scared. One of the only things that would bring him joy after a beating or before going home to what he knew would be a beating was singing and now it didn't look good for his voice.

Yuki turned to tell the kid that he was not a servant but seeing the tears and misinterpreting them he frowned. "Don't cry brat I'll go get her," Yuki said and stormed out without a shirt on.

He practically stomped into the guest room only to see a perfectly made bed as if no one ever slept in it. Knowing she wouldn't leave her brother he went to look in other part of the house settling on the kitchen where he found a note.

_Gone to school, eat well, and rest Shu-chan! I asked Hiro to get your work for you; I'll be back a little later then usual, I wanted to pick up some clothes at home for us. Don't worry I won't go into the house if I see the car in the drive way. _

_Love you,_

_Maiko_

'Damn brat is going to give the other brat a heart attack with this letter,' Yuki thought as he read over the fact that she was going back to their house. He crumbled the note and threw it out; he had to decide how he was going to tell the brat about this.

He knew as soon as he heard about it he would demand that he had to go and save her even though he couldn't walk. Damn brats were more trouble then they were worth.

When he re-entered into his room he saw Shuichi turn to him and look for Maiko. "She went to school," Yuki said, he couldn't tell the brat what was happening, he couldn't handle it. Shuichi nodded, knowing there was something that Yuki wasn't telling him, but he was in no position to ask.

Shuichi nodded but his mood had changed, before Yuki thought he was going to jump out of bed and bounce off the walls now he looked like he was going to cry because someone just ran over his dog and then backed up so they could run over him again.

Shuichi wasn't really ready to cry, he was just sad because he was going to be lonely, okay maybe he was ready to cry. Maiko had kept him company some of the day yesterday but when she was out shopping he was lonely and when his mind was idol he would think about what had happened to him, and it scared him.

Yuki watched the emotions dance across the pink haired boys face. First he was sad, then he smiled, then he was scared; Yuki could tell he was very, very scared. Yuki couldn't explain his action in the next twenty seconds. He quickly moved from his spot in the doorway, to his bed, sat down, grabbed the pink haired brats face, and kissed him squarely on the lips. As soon as he began it Yuki ended it, he pulled back quickly and left the room. A moment later Shuichi heard a door slam indicating Yuki had left the apartment.

Shuichi's hand went up to his lips where just a moment before Yuki's warm lips had been pressed against his own. And then the water works came. Shuichi couldn't tell why he was crying, he just felt like crying so he did. He cried for his mother who he missed deeply, he cried for his sister who would never have a normal life, and he cried for himself and his mixed up emotions. He cried himself right to sleep wondering why it was happening again.

xoxox

Yuki walked around the park smoking a cigarette. He figured that cigarettes weren't bad for people, people were bad for people. If it wasn't for those kids he wouldn't have been smoking nearly as much.

The more important thing was why he kissed the brat? For one the kid was underage and for two the kid had been severely abused. Yuki didn't know what had overcome him though and even now, when he was out of his place and away from the boy, he didn't regret it.

He had to get the kiss out of his head; he had another brat and another problem to worry about. What was he going to do with you younger brat who decided to go over to the house of pain to get some damn clothes. If she was that uncomfortable with his sister's clothes couldn't she just go and buy more clothes.

'No you idiot she doesn't have any money, in fact they probably spent the last of their money on the food you threw out last night,' his conscious yelled at him. Yuki sighed; this was why he was mean all the time, so he didn't have to deal with shit like this.

'Alright, so I can't let her go, or I can't let her go alone. Damn this should not bother me and I also shouldn't be considering them staying any longer. I should be looking for ways to get them out of my house!' Yuki thought as he sat down on a bench.

Knowing that he had to do something Yuki pushed himself off the bench and moved to return to the house so that he could get his keys and make sure that Maiko didn't go anywhere near that house ever again.

Yuki turned the corner to get to the door of his apartment and was appalled to find Tohma standing at his door knocking. And for a moment Yuki was frozen to his spot.

xoxox

Shuichi had been sleeping rather uncomfortably when knocking at the door woke him up. Knowing Yuki probably wouldn't come back for some time and that there was no one there to answer the door he moved to stand. He knew he shouldn't be moving just yet but Yuki was really putting them up so the least he could do was help.

Standing on his feet Shuichi sucked a deep breathe in forcing himself to suck it up and answer the damn door. The brace on his ankle made it easier for him to move around but it still hurt and with his ribs wrapped as tightly as they were he knew that if he was careful his rib wouldn't get too messed up.

With little trouble and minimal pain he made his way to the door. Just as he was going to open the door he heard someone talking on the other side.

xoxox

As soon as he stopped he moved again. He grabbed Tohma's hand before it descended on his door any more.

"The brat is sleeping, or at least I hope he is," Yuki spat out, this day really wasn't going his way.

"Eiri, just the man I was coming to see. I was wondering if you could explain the other night to me. I have to say I didn't expect this kind of charity from you. And now you tell me the children are still here?" Tohma said calmly but in a way that Yuki just wanted to punch him.

"Obviously," Yuki said, had he not just told Tohma that the brat was sleeping.

"And may I ask who they are and why they are staying with you? Some distant relative Mika dislikes perhaps?" Tohma asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, about anything anymore it seems," Yuki mumbled the last part. Tohma had a concerned look on his face.

"Eiri if you need them to be disposed of I will take care of it," Tohma said.

"What are you talking about? They are just kids! They need a place to stay and I don't plan to kick them to the curb," Yuki said, as soon as he said that there was the sound of a door opening and the feeling of a body throwing itself against him. Looking down he saw the pink haired brat, out of bed, and attached to his side continually saying "thank you," over and over again. "I think it's time for you to go," Yuki said and with a glare he picked Shuichi up, carried him inside, and shut the door behind him. As he leaned against the door, Shuichi in his arms and the kids arms around his neck, he whispered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**oOoOo**

I don't know what he has gotten himself into but he's into it now. Let's go with some reviews. I thought this was major OOC for Yuki but I don't know anymore!


	11. Chapter 11

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Go Apolo Anton Ohno!!!! Obviously I was watching dancing with the stars when writing this. Sorry this is so late getting to you.

**oOoOo**

With Shuichi back in bed and Yuki sitting on the end of the bed staring at him the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Shuichi knew something was wrong, there was something Yuki wasn't telling him; this was a technique that he had to learn when raising Maiko.

Shuichi looked over at the clock wanting time to go by faster so that Maiko would be home soon; Yuki wasn't much of a conversationalist. Seeing it was almost two Shuichi thought he didn't have much longer to wait. Not only that but after the kiss earlier he was feeling a little uncomfortable with Yuki, he didn't know what the man might do next.

Yuki saw where Shuichi's eyes were and he automatically knew he was waiting for Maiko to come home. Yuki didn't know what to do, if he just left Shuichi might do something stupid like follow him, but if he told Shuichi what was going on then there would be no stopping him. The real question was for Yuki, could he just sit there and do nothing knowing what he plans were?

"Damn brat," Yuki finally spat out after way too many minutes of silence. Shuichi looked at him questioningly, what had he done? "Not you your sister," Yuki said seeing the kids fear through his mask of indifference.

"Why are you mad at Maiko?" Shuichi asked, he was glad his voice was a little stronger. Yuki looked at him as if gauging his strength.

Yuki had to admit, this kid had been through way more then most 17 year olds, through it all he managed to put a smile on his face almost every day. And the kid had put his sister's life before his own, raising her right when their father couldn't. Yes even Yuki had to admit this was not a normal 17 year old. Never the less, no matter how mature he may be for his age it didn't excuse the kiss that Yuki had forced on Shuichi.

"She's stupid," Yuki said knowing that he had opened a can of worms but also knowing it was necessary, Shuichi had come this far raising his sister and Yuki couldn't take that away.

"Don't call her stupid, just tell me what she did or is going to do," Shuichi said surprisingly calm, like he expected her to do something she shouldn't.

"She plans to go to your house to get clothes," Yuki said his face void of expression.

"What?!? We have to stop her, please. He is going to hurt her, he will, I know he will. He told me if we ever ran he would do it, he would hurt her like he hurt me. I can't let her do that," Shuichi said, all the calmness he had before was out the window and he started to freak out.

"Calm down," Yuki commanded and Shuichi stopped his ranting to look at Yuki as if waiting for the answer. Yuki took a deep breath, "We're going to do something, or I am going to do something, because you have to sit there and not move." Shuichi's mouth dropped to the floor in disbelief of what Yuki had just said.

"No, she is my sister and my responsibility. I need to go and you can't stop me!" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki growled, why couldn't the kid just shut up and listen to him.

"She shouldn't be your responsibility! You shouldn't have all of this on your plate, why can't you let someone else take control of your life for one moment when it is in your best interest!" Yuki yelled back and Shuichi shrank back with a flash of fear. Yuki took a step towards the bed and for a moment Shuichi was absorbed in the thought of Yuki's lips touching his own again. The moment passed when Yuki, realizing the lust in Shuichi's eyes, took a step back forcing Shuichi back into the reality of the situation.

"I did that once and look where it got me. Now you can help me or you can sit back and do jack shit but either way I am going after my sister," Shuichi said with a calm straight face. "I will understand if you can't understand me but I care for her too much to place her life in someone else's hands," Shuichi said praying that Yuki wouldn't be mad and that he would help Shuichi.

"Alright, I understand. Let's get you in the car, if we hurry we can catch her leaving school," Yuki said throwing a blanket at Shuichi so he could wrap himself up due to his lack of clothes. Shuichi cocooned himself and lifted his arms up so Yuki could gather him in his arms. Quickly locking the door on his way out Yuki got Shuichi settled in the car and off to the school. Yuki just prayed they weren't too late.

Yuki broke every speed law there was on the way to Shuichi's school but when they got there Maiko had already left the school. Shuichi's fear rose to an unimaginable level when he learned that she was on the way to the house that had caused them so much pain.

Subconsciously Shuichi made a grab for Yuki's hand and held on tight. Yuki quickly released Shuichi's hand and Shuichi looked away embarrassed. 'I guess the kiss didn't mean anything,' Shuichi thought.

As they came upon the house Shuichi's breath came out in short gasps, he was visibly scared, and it was making him sick. As they both stared at the house the only question remained, were was Maiko? There was no car in the driveway which allowed Shuichi to feel less scared about his sister's life, but where was she? Shuichi put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He steadied himself and stood up outside the door. Slowly and carefully he made his way to the door, Yuki walking right behind him incase he collapsed or needed help.

Closing his eyes Shuichi reached out for the door knob, last time he touched that knob only pain awaited him and he was hesitant to open the door afraid the pain would return.

"Oh for God sakes," Yuki said opening the door and walking in. There was nothing there, nothing around, not a single person. "Where is she?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, look around," Shuichi said, she could have possibly been in the house ten minutes before they showed up due to Shuichi's bad directions getting them a little lost.

"You sit down and rest, I'll look around," Yuki said leaving no room to argue. Shuichi sat on the couch and rested his head; he had been so tired moving around so much really made his whole body aches.

Yuki went from room to room looking for Maiko wondering where the hell she was and was she alright. As he went into one room he all of a sudden got chills. Looking around Yuki's expression was one of pure disgust; it was a torture room complete with a cat 'o' nine tails. Yuki felt disgusted because he had a good idea who had been in the room before.

Yuki quickly exited the room and went to the only room left, when he opened it he was both shocked and pissed to see Maiko sitting on the bed completely safe, there was nothing out of place except the tears falling down her face as she looked at some kinds of pictures.

"Maiko?" Yuki said using her real name but she didn't stir.

"You found me," she said he voice void of all emotions. She sounded like she was dead to the world and if she wasn't crying it would look like she was a creepy doll.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked despite himself.

"He hid it, all this time. What kind of sister am I?" she said finally looking up. Yuki saw extreme sorrow in her eyes, it was almost as deep as the fear he had seen in Shuichi's eyes earlier.

"I don't know, now let's go you worried the pink haired brat sick," Yuki said, he couldn't deal with this, all these emotions.

"Great, yet another thing I did to him," she said buried in a pity party.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki asked raising his voice.

"How could I not see what had been happening right in front of my eyes, the pain in his eyes, the limp in his step?" she asked Yuki.

"I don't understand you!" Yuki said throwing his hands up.

"Look, now do you understand? How do you not see something like this happening the person you consider the most important person in the world. How the fuck did I miss something like this?" Maiko said and Yuki was surprised, he had never heard Maiko curse before and he knew she was young. All of a sudden Maiko turned the pictures towards Yuki and he was shocked at what he saw.

Backing himself up to the wall and sliding down Yuki placed his head in his hands and let the shock run through his body.

**oOoOo**

Alright, what's done is done. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Now I'm watching Black Beauty!

**oOoOo**

"W-who are they? Do you know?" Yuki asked slowly as he stared at the pictures, as much as he wanted to look away he found his eyes transfixed on the horrible scene depicted. Memories flooded his system as his eyes locked with Shuichi's pain and fear filled ones.

"Some, a few, I don't understand how he could," Maiko said visibly shaking; when she had found the pictures she hadn't believed them. The scene and shocked her and as she had slowly rifled through the pictures her eyes had transfixed on one face, and it wasn't Shuichi's.

"I'm sure he didn't have a choice," Yuki said not getting what she was really saying.

"No, see that man in that picture? It's hard to believe it, but that's our father, was our father; I will never forgive him for what he has done," Maiko said with a sob. Yuki's eyes transfixed on the picture she had pointed out completely disgusted.

"Go be with your brother, don't mention the pictures you found," Yuki said needing a few more moments to gather his thoughts. How the hell could a man do this to his own flesh and blood?

As much as Yuki wanted to get out of that room he just couldn't move, he picked up the pictures again and stared. How could this kid have a past so similar to his own? How could he have kissed the kid? How could he have not known, not seen the signs? Pocketing the pictures he decided it was time to take the kids home, he noticed a bag next to the bed where Maiko had sat a moment before. Picking it up, he walked down the stairs.

When he got to the ground floor he saw Maiko leaning on her brother, her hands gripping the blanket around his body tightly. He couldn't make out what she was saying but it was along the lines of how much she loved him and how she wanted him to keep himself safe forever. Shuichi was just holding her and stroking her hair comfortingly. He looked thoroughly confused by her actions and looked to Yuki for answers.

Yuki didn't have the heart to tell Shuichi his secret was out so he just shrugged. "Let's go, were pressing our luck the longer we stay here," Yuki said and Shuichi nodded lifting Maiko off his shoulders. Maiko stood and took the bag out of Yuki's hand. Yuki, feeling rather protective of Shuichi after seeing the photos, just went over to Shuichi and lifted him into his arms.

"I can walk Eiri-san," Shuichi protested, no matter how much he enjoyed the feeling of Yuki's arms around him he was feeling a little uncomfortable in a mans arms in this house.

"I know, but let me carry you anyway," Yuki said squeezing a little as to reassure himself that Shuichi was in his arms and that in his arms he was safe. Shuichi didn't say anything; he just nodded and rested his head on Yuki's strong chest. Maybe Yuki did have feelings for him, maybe it wasn't just a kiss, and maybe for once Shuichi wasn't being used by a man. Shuichi sighed and hoped that his prayers had been answered, that he was finally sent a savior who was going to stop all the pain and the nightmares.

Maiko watched her brother get comfortable in Yuki's arms and wondered if Yuki was doing the right thing. Shuichi had never been in a relationship before and she was worried that though Yuki might mean well he might just break Shuichi's fragile heart.

'Be careful big brother,' Maiko thought as they all got into Yuki's car and on the road back to his apartment.

xoxox

When they got back home Yuki dropped Shuichi back on his bed and went into his study. He didn't think he would get any writing done but he needed to just sit and think in quiet. He knew he had to put his own past to the side for a moment and try and get in control of the situation. He knew he didn't have to worry about the kids at the moment, no one knew where they were so the father wouldn't know where to look. But eventually the man would miss his little toy and want him back, what would Yuki do when that happened?

He had a few options, he could let the man take them; he knew that wasn't even an option so that one went right out the window.

His next option was to keep them under lock and keep until Shuichi was 18 then he could be emancipated and keep Maiko safe; but that would take time and Yuki didn't know how long he could hide two teenagers who went to high school and had an affinity for looking for trouble.

The next option was to fight for the kids, that would probably cause more trouble then they were worth. It would involve a court battle which would be long and drawn out, not to mention the media would have a field day. He also had the concern that Shuichi wouldn't be able to handle taking the stand after all that man did to him. Shuichi had obviously tried very hard to hide Maiko from the truth and he doubted the boy wanted it plastered on the front cover of the newspaper.

His final option, and he really meant his final option, was to ask Tohma for help. He really didn't want to do this, Tohma was bad enough last time he asked for his help so Yuki wanted to avoid doing that again any time soon. The only positive part of it was that Tohma would take care of the father in a way where they would never have to worry about him again.

Taking a deep breath Yuki lit up a cigarette, it had been too long since his last one, and he needed something that would help clear his mind so he could make a decision.

xoxox

Back in Yuki's bedroom Maiko was sitting uncomfortably on the end of the bed while Shuichi was propped up on some pillows relaxing.

"What's wrong Maiko, you have never been this quiet for as long as I can remember, bad day at school?" Shuichi asked trying to make Maiko smile.

"It was good," Maiko said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Bad grade? Fight with a friend? Was dad there before we got there?" Shuichi asked a little frightened but trying to not let it show. He was worried about Maiko's strange behavior, she wasn't talking, she was being very clingy, and there was worry plastered all over her face.

"None of that, I've just been worried about you and I'll feel a lot better when you are all better," Maiko said hoping Shuichi would drop it.

"Well try to cheer up, I'm on the mend, and we are both safe for now," Shuichi said, he didn't want worry her but the reality of the situation was that they were only safe for as long as Yuki said they were.

"What are we going to do Shu?" Maiko asked understanding his fears which matched hers.

"I don't know, I guess it's all up to Eiri-san now," Shuichi said looking at the ceiling and praying for a miracle.

xoxox

Yuki had finally made a decision after four cigarettes, now he had to present it to the brats. Yuki kept trying to tell himself he didn't care what they thought but he was not going to hold them against their will so if they didn't like it then he would finally be free of the brats.

He would let them go if they wanted to, even though he didn't really want to.

xoxox

Shuichi and Maiko's eyes were fixated on Yuki as soon as he entered the room. They had a feeling that he had an answer to all of their questions of their future.

"Eiri-san I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay this long," Shuichi said, no matter what Yuki said in the next few minutes he would be forever grateful for what he had done for him and Maiko.

"Do you wish to leave?" Yuki said, outwardly he looked like he didn't care either way, on the inside he was hoping they would stay longer.

"No, but we will go if we've outstayed our welcome," Maiko said being strong, she was scared of where they would go if Yuki said they had to leave. They didn't have any more money and they didn't know of any relatives around. If Yuki told them they had to go then she feared they would have to go back home.

"You can stay, for now. If your father comes after you we will deal with that when it happens. Dinner will be at 6:30 each night unless I say otherwise; if you are not there then you are not eating. That is the only meal I will cook, breakfast and lunch are all up to you. Maiko you will go to school and brat you will go as well when you can. Don't tell people you are living with me and don't bring people back here, no one is to know where you are, it would only put you in jeopardy," Yuki said feeling very much-ly like a father when he said that. Yuki shook his head, these kids didn't need another father, and just someone to make sure they were alive by the time the pink haired brat turned 18.

"Thank you soooo much," Maiko said launching herself at him which he quickly sidestepped causing her to stumble behind him. Shuichi wished he could launch himself as well but settled on smiling and thanking Yuki with his eyes.

Without any more words Yuki turned around and left the two siblings to their own devices. He thought he could write at least one more chapter before he had to prepare dinner.

Once again Yuki found himself asking, "What have I gotten myself into?"

xoxox

Maiko plopped herself on the bed next to Shuichi grinning from ear to ear. The day's earlier events thrown in the backseat as the siblings could lounge in the thought that they were safe for a while longer.

Maiko then proceeded to tell Shuichi all about her day at school including the B+ she got on her biology test. Shuichi had praised her and reminded her that she studied hard for that test, meaning she would have to study just as hard for her other courses if she wanted to keep up her grades.

Maiko, of course, turned that statement right around to him, "Now you can do well again in school too!" Shuichi's eyes dimmed slightly when she said that and Maiko was quick to catch it. "I'm sorry for bringing it up Shu-chan," Maiko said.

Shuichi shook his head trying to clear his mind of the flashes he was watching, he couldn't do that now, he had to cheer her up. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, were fine, and we'll be safe for a while now thanks to Eiri-san," he said and Maiko nodded but her thoughts were flooded with the pictures she had found. How can Shuichi even find the strength to smile anymore after what their father had done, and what he had allowed other to do? Hugging Shuichi she closed her eyes and made a silent promise that she would never let someone hurt her brother like that ever again.

Imagine her surprise when the next words out of Shuichi's mouth were, "Well even though you had a good day I had a better one, Yuki kissed me today!"

**oOoOo**

Chapter 12 is DONE! Stick a fork in her she's done…but the story itself is still developing! So stick with it! Now I have a softball game to hopefully win!


	13. Chapter 13

**Living Lies**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, trust me, nothing, I can't even afford to pay for college I'm so broke.

**Summary**: AU Shuichi Shindou's life can't get worse, he's flunking school, his home life sucks, and his singing career isn't exactly where he would like it to be. Can a new stranger save him for everything, even himself?

**Notes**: Sleepy me, sleepy me!

**oOoOo**

"What do you mean Yuki kissed you, are you alright?" Maiko automatically asked, in slight panic mode.

"I'm fine, a little confused, but fine," Shuichi said scratching his head. "Why do you ask?" Shuichi asked.

"No reason, I'm just overly worried about you recently Shu-chan. But that tends to happen when you have an older brother that refuses to listen to the doctor and run around when he's bedridden," Maiko said.

"That reminds me, what were you thinking going home today! What if dad was there, he would have hurt you! You could have gotten seriously hurt. I would rather die then see you hurt, I know what it's like, and I don't ever want you to know," Shuichi said seriously and Maiko just nodded, she knew Shuichi was all in his parenting mode and she knew better then to talk back.

"Sorry big brother," was all she said before noticing that it was almost six thirty and they had to be at the table for dinner. "Alright, dinner time," she said hoping to get Shuichi off the subject before the real rant began, she knew that the little yelling before was truly a warm up round.

Shuichi threw his legs over the bed but stopped with a hiss of pain. It seemed that his muscles had tightened after all the exertion he had put on them. Maiko turned at his noise and looked at him oddly.

"It's going to be slow going to the table, moving bad, moving makes me hurt," Shuichi commented keeping a smile on his face, Maiko laughed and went to help him, allowing him to lean his weight on her using her like a crutch.

As they slowly made their way to the table they saw that Yuki had already started making dinner. He almost dropped the knife on the floor as he jumped to help Shuichi to his seat after seeing the trouble Maiko was having holding her brother up.

The three ate in silence and when they were finished Maiko cleared the table. Yuki was a little amazed but not amazed enough to thank her; he realized that Shuichi must have really raised her well despite all that had happened to them in their short life.

"Can I take a shower Eiri-san?" Maiko asked after the kitchen was clean. Yuki nodded wondering why she asked but not bothering to ask. Then he realized that he had been left alone with the pink haired brat, what was he going to do now?

"Thank you again for letting us stay with you," Shuichi said looking at Yuki unable to hold back the blush that spread across his face. Yuki just nodded and tried not to look at the boy's lips, he saw how well that worked out that morning and he was not going to let it happen again if he could help it.

Yuki and Shuichi just sat in uncomfortable silence for a half hour watching the moon and stars in the sky. When Maiko got out of the shower, comfortable in her own clothes, she noticed Yuki and Shuichi sitting on the couch together in silence.

"Okay, I am going to do some homework and then get some sleep so I'm all refreshed for school tomorrow, goodnight Shu-chan, Eiri-san," Maiko said nodding at Yuki and kissing Shuichi on the cheek.

Yuki nodded back and Shuichi said, "Goodnight," back to her as he watched her disappear behind the guest door. Shuichi looked at Yuki; it was obvious he didn't like to make conversation so Shuichi decided to give him a break.

"I'm going to shower as well," Shuichi said and Yuki nodded still thinking about Shuichi's lips and how he longed to meet with them again soon. Shuichi flashed him a smile and went to go into the bathroom. Yuki heard the water start up and decided it was time for a cigarette and a beer.

Going to the refrigerator he grabbed a beer slowly passing the bathroom door before making his way out onto the balcony for his cigarette. He had decided to smoke outside tonight due to the obvious distain both brats had to him smoking.

Just as he took one last inhalation he heard a door opening. He figured it was Shuichi getting out of the shower, it was actually Maiko on her way to the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow at the fact that she was out of her room.

"Thirsty," she said grabbing a glass and filling it with water. As she passed the bathroom and paused and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked interested by her weird behavior.

"Shhh, just listen," she said leaning on the wall and listening. Yuki came close, this time he heard the soft melodic voice flowing from the bathroom. Yuki had to admit that the kid could sing, to him it almost made up for the crappy lyrics the boy was singing. "He's good isn't he?" Maiko asked assessing Yuki's reaction to her brothers singing.

"Hmmm," Yuki said masking the fact that he was impressed with the voice.

"He used to sing to me to help me to go to sleep some nights. He could have been in tremendous amounts of pain but he would hold it in until I got to sleep. No matter what had happened that night all he had to do was talk to me or sing to me and I would fall right asleep. He's good, and you know it," Maiko said defending her brother.

"Whatever," Yuki said, just when he said that the door opened and Shuichi was standing in front of them in only a towel. Yuki took this time to fully appreciate the boy's body, whereas there was still a lot of bruises on his chest Yuki had to admit he was healing nicely.

"Um…hi…Maiko…where are my clothes?" Shuichi asked obviously embarrassed by the way Yuki's eyes were taking in his body. He had always felt ashamed by is body because he knew the bruises made it look ugly and deformed.

"Oh, there in the bag in my room. You want your bunny bottoms?" Maiko said with a smile.

"YES!" Shuichi said obviously excited about the pajamas. Yuki just shook his head; these kids surprised him with every motion. Shuichi went to pump his fist in the air as a sign of victory but as his arms got above his shoulders he yelped in pain and lowered them. "Okay, note to self, don't do that again," Shuichi said wrapping his arms around his torso.

Maiko came back with his clothes in one hand. Shuichi moved to grab them wincing slightly at the motion and took the clothes into the bedroom. Unlike Yuki, Shuichi was not comfortable stripping in front of people.

When he re-emerged Maiko made no move to hide her laughter, even Yuki had to admit that a 17 year old boy in bunny pajama bottoms and a bright pink t-shirt was a funny sight.

"Don't laugh Maiko, you know these are my favorite," Shuichi said trying to defend himself.

"I can't help it, you look silly Shu," she said giggling.

"Fine, laugh it up. Why don't you finish your homework and get some of that sleep you were talking about," Shuichi said. Maiko stopped laughing and smiled at her brother who smiled back to show no hard feelings. Then she left the room, a few giggles emerging every once and a while. "You can laugh, I must look ridiculous. I don't even care, I think I'm going to sleep, I'm tired," Shuichi said going back into Yuki's bedroom.

"In my bed!" Yuki grumbled, if the kid was well enough to save his sister from the world, why couldn't he sleep on the couch?

xoxox

Shuichi closed the door behind him and the smile fell from his face. The mask he wore every day faded and if anyone was looking they would see a scared and frightened little boy.

Shuichi sat on the bed and curled up his knees at his chest and tears slid down his face. Being in that house freaked him out; the smell triggered the memories of everything that had happened there. He could smell the blood and…the sex. Just the thought of it brought more tears and a sob erupted from his throat.

"I'm fine, I'm safe, I'm fine, I'm safe," Shuichi kept the mantra going over and over again as he began to rock. With a whimper he got out of bed and grabbed his lyric book. Singing was the only thing that made him happy and now that his voice was back he would need it more then ever.

Book in hand he made his way back to the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard he looked out the window at the gloomy sky. 'Please don't thunder tonight,' Shuichi said as a silent prayer to whatever god had the time to listen.

Shuichi sighed and whipped his tears as he opened to a fresh page and slowly wrote out _Please don't believe me_. With a faint smile he began to write rapid fire as the song appeared.

xoxox

Sitting on the couch Yuki was at a loss. He knew their time was running out. Soon the man would want his children back or more importantly his toy back. Now that they had gone back into the house the man knew they were near by. He would notice things out of place, and things missing.

Yuki had wanted to hit her so bad when he learned that she was gone back to the house but then they had uncovered something that needed attention a lot more. Taking the pictures out of his pocket Yuki couldn't bear to look at them, he already knew what was shown in the pictures, and he knew the pain that came along with it.

As much as he hated to admit it the pink haired brat and himself were not all that different. Finally Yuki could answer his question; finally he had an idea of what he had gotten himself into.

oOoOo

Alright another chapter bites the dust!


End file.
